Dimples Squared
by Sparkly Wolfpire
Summary: Arizona and Tim were always going on fun adventures. Here are some glimpses of their adventures growing up. My first fanfic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1: Mine's Forever

" ARIZONA and TIMOTHY ROBBINS, how many times do i have to tell you, no throwing food across the table" Barbra Robbins sighed. she knew that she shouldn't get worked up, they were kids who were just having fun didn't know any better they were only 5. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 6:30. she quickly got the two younger blondes ready and had the standing by the door waiting for the Colonel.

"Ok blonde squad, you guys ready?" a man about 30 asked looking at the twins who wore identical toddler cargo pants and small grey shirts that had 'Army Brat' across the chests. "Yea" they screamed in unison as they ran out the door and into their respective car seats helping each other get strapped in. Barbra comes and checks their seat belts, kissing the twins on their heads and her husband on the lips "Be safe, i love you all" she waves to the three. "We love you more mama" the twins say in unison. " I love you too Barbra"

"Don't work my kids to hard Daniel" she says, arms folded with a pointed look."

"I won't dear" he replies as he backs out of the drive way and down the street.

ARTR ARTR ARTR

In the car the twins whisper to each other, planning what they want to do today. The Colonel watches in the rear view mirror at his blonde trouble they pull up to the military base the Colonel drops them off at the daycare and telling them to behave. he chuckles as he only gets dimpled smiles in response.

Once the Colonel leaves the two blondes race over to the long red coloring table that was in the back corner of the room covered in colorful crayons, most of the broken, but that didn't faze the two blondes as Tim went to go get both a piece of paper and Arizona set out to get their hidden box of unbroken crayons. both returned to the table and sat by each other "it's your turn to pick what we draw today Timmy" Arizona says looking expectantly at her brother. "How about cheetahs 'Zona?" he asked, already have an idea in his head. Arizona smiled and nodded, excited to see how the cheetahs turned out. After about 15 minutes both of the young Robbins were down with the respective pictures. Tim drew a pink cheetah with purple spots with a pink and purple 'A' underneath while Arizona drew a blue cheetah with green spots and an green and blue 'T' underneath they gave each other huge dimpled smiles and matching hugs adding their new picture to the giant piles of pictures the have drew for each other.

Looking around the two blondes watch for the daycre staff members, noting that none of them were payin them any attention they snuck into the small, narrow closet that they knew held the sweet traets that they craved. Closing the door softly the blondes high five each other and both grab a handful of candy each, crawled to the very back where there was a trapped door and both quietly exited the closet. Once in the hallway they ran into an room filled with empty boxes that they decided the make their twin cave, giggling the whole way. They finally crawl through the makeshift cardboard door to the little clubhouse. They stared each other down before engaging in their daily candy eating contest.

Both agree that its a tie, as always, as they run through the building. While they're hiding from some recruits Arizona makes a serious face. "what you tinkin bout 'Zona?" Tim asks quietly.

"Are we best friends, Timmy?" Arizona shyly.

"Well, of course 'Zona!" Tim replied with a huge smile, his dimples showing in full force.

"What" her face scrunches up.

"You're gonna be mine's forever!" he exclaims and Arizona smile is now matching his.


	2. Chapter 2: Scream Until You Die

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Grey's anatomy or any of it's ****Character's **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the favs the made my day and sorry about the late update i don't have a excuse. Enjoy!**

The car was unusually quiet as the two youngest blondes fume from their respective seats. It wasn't even noon yet and the twins had dubbed this as the worse day ever. First there mom woke them up an hour earlier than usually- on a Saturday, they had to eat yucky oatmeal with the tiniest amount of sugar possible, and both got in trouble and time outs for having a food fight with said oatmeal. After the dimpled duo was cleaned and dressed for the second time today they were told that there was no time for cartoons this morning. They were herded straight to the car and told that the were going to the doctor today leaving the youngest blondes how they are now.

Barbra frowned as she looked in the rear view mirror at her two blonde kids, Tim behind her husband and Arizona behind herself. They looked utterly defeated and it broke her heart to see the looks on their faces. their morning routine was destroyed today and the worst part was the twin blonde didn't get the playtime that they usually have every morning, but they had to plan the doctor appointment early because of their busy day. she sighed as Daniel pulled into a parking spot in the hospital's underground parking lot. getting out of the car she looked at the back door not surprised at all when it doesn't open. She opens it herself to see a pouting Arizona. Looking over to the other side of the car she see that her husband has opened Tim's door as well.

"Alright kids, time to get out" Barbra says in a kind voice trying to get the kids out the car. But the Blonde duo was having none of it as they just sat in their booster seats staring at their mom as if she grew a second head. Sighing again she unbuckles Arizona and picks her up out of the car, shutting the door behind her. Turning she watches as The Colonel does the same with Tim before he locks the door. Both the twins struggle against the adults but a firm 'Stop' from The Colonel puts a quick end to that as they enter the elevator.

"Want 'Zona" Tim mutters and the elder Robbins' put the twins down. They immediately reach for each others hands, as the couple smiles at the adorable antics of their twins. When the elevator doors open the twins follow their parents to the front desk. While their parents are getting them signed in Arizona looks around, noticing the waiting room and all the parents scattered around it. To the left of the waiting room she notices a room with colorful walls. She turns Tim Around so he can see it as well. They Share dimpled smiles as they realize that it's a playroom. The twins begin to tap their mom's leg to get her attention.

"Yes?" Barbra questions the two blondes, shocked to see smiles on their faces

"Can we pwease go pway in da pwetty room?" Tim says

"Pwetty pwease mama?" Arizona adds and Barbra smirks at the baby talk

"Well, OK. But only for a little bit" She answers after a moment.

She receives two quick hugs and the Dimpled duo take off, Barbra shouts at the to walk but her shouts fall on deaf ears. She chuckles as she turns back to the desk.

"We're ready for the twins now" the nurse says as she turns towards the desk and Barbra can't help but to frown as She goes to retrieve the small blondes that she sent away no less then 30 seconds ago.

*****ARTR ARTR ARTR*****

The younger blondes sat side by side on the exam table once again upset, more so now then before. The two talked with each other quietly as the doctor entered the room but the young blondes paid him no attention and went to talk to the elder Robbins.

"Hi kids, I'm Dr. Slaevic. How are you guys doing?" He asks. they blondes just stop talking and stare at the short balding old man. He looked to be about 60.

"Actually I think this would go easier if they we're in separate rooms" Barbra shakes her head but before she can protest the doctor had called out of the room and asked the nurse to prepare the exam room next door for him. The small blondes once again grab each others hands as the doctor walks closer to them.

"OK guys you each are getting check ups and Flu shots." he then turns to the adults in the room " you guys can split up so they each have a familiar face with them."

"I don't think that this is a good idea, they've never been separated before" Barbra states, worry etched on her face

" They'll be okay honey" the Colonel gives her a reassuring hug."

As The Colonel tries to pull Tim out of the room he refuses to let go of Arizona. Barbra tries to help by holding on to Arizona but Arizona also refuses to let go of her best friend. After some trouble the elder blondes are able to separate the blondes, but getting them to cooperate was a whole other thing in it's self. Arizona Just sat curled in a ball on the exam table crying out softly for her brother. The small sobs broke Barbra's heart to listen to and the doctor decided to give them privacy so that Arizona could calm down.

Tim one the other hand just down right refused to do anything the doctor asked of him. The Colonel had no idea of what to do Tim never behaved this way.

"Alright Tim how about you hop on the exam table for me, can you do that?" the Doctor pleaded

"How about no, mister" Tim shot back at the doctor

"If you cooperate this will go a lot faster" Dr. Slaevic argued

" Can I go back with my sister now?" Tim asked, not really caring about anything else at this point

"Um, no but as soon as you're both done you can, deal?" the doctor asked hopping this would work

"No" of course it wouldn't, just his luck.

"Take me back to my sister or I'll scream" Tim said earning a chuckle from the doctor

"Oh really?" the doctor ask with a smile

"Yep, I'll scream until you die, shouldn't be long now" Tim stated with a smirk, watching the smile fall from the old mans face

"TIMOTHY ROBBINS" The Colonels voice bellowed through the room.

He mutters a small sorry and looks at his feet.

" Maybe this wasn't a good idea, they can do there exams together" the doctor says in defeat.

Tim entered the room to find Arizona crying and his mom trying to calm her down, she looked up at the Colonel flustered and he goes to give the woman a calming hug. Tim climbs onto the exam table and wraps his arms around the crying blonde

"I'm here 'Zona, no more crying, OK?" Tim soothes. Barbra stares in disbelief as Arizona stops crying and hugs her brother back.

Once everybody had calmed down the doctor is able to give both twins their check ups and their Flu shots with little problems, ignoring the glare from Tim. meanwhile Daniel tells Barbra how the twins ended up back together with Tim's help.

Once they leave the doctor's office Daniel drops Barbra off at home and heads to the base with the twins. He chuckles as he looks into the rear view mirror seeing the dimpled smiles as the twins realize that they are still going to be able to go to Daycare at the base.


End file.
